marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Savage She-Hulk (Lyra, Hero Datafile)
SAVAGE SHE-HULK Lyra Walters classified Hailing from Earth-8009, Lyra is the genetically engineered daughter of Thundra and the Hulk. She traveled to Earth-616 where she became an agent of A.R.M.O.R. and later joined the Defenders before enrolling at Avengers Academy. Lyra has the standard powers of a hulk with one major flaw: the more anger and rage consumes her, the weaker she gets. Her connection with gamma radiation seems to be incredibly deep. Since gamma radiation flows through everything, when she calms herself she can enter a trance-like state in which she perceives everything as a part of her, allowing her to flow easily in combat. In practical application this allows her to see attacks coming, detect weak points and battle more effectively with seemingly no effort. Lyra has better relations with her aunt Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk than her father Bruce Banner/Hulk with propaganda about She-Hulk in her time making her a role model for young girls. Lyra carries the artificial intelligence named Boudicca on her wrist. Boudicca emits tachyons that enable it to communicate with residents of Earth 8009. It uses audio communications to converse with Lyra nad while in “taunting mode” hurls insults at her opponents. Boudicca carries the complete knowledge of Milago in its database and can release interface tools to tap into other computers. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions Daughter of Thundra and Hulk, Level-Headed, Raised in Feminopolistic Society Power Sets GENGINEERED HULKSPAWN Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Strength D12, Leaping D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for every additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Collateral Damage. Add a D6 to the doom pool to step up or double a Gengineered Hulkspawn power. SFX: Gamma Sight. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool to add Enhanced Senses (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on an action or reaction. SFX: Healing Factor. Spend 1 PP to recover your physical stress or step back physical trauma. Limit: Anger is Weakness. Whenever you take emotional stress, step back your Strength power and gain 1 PP. Recover when emotional stress is recovered. If you take emotional trauma shut down Gengineered Hulkspawn until trauma is recovered. BOUDICCA Comm D8, Technology Control D8 SFX: Information Base. When creating information-related assets or resources, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Taunting Mode. When inflicting emotional stress or complications on a target you may double Comm. Remove the highest-rolling die and add another die to your total. SFX: Virtua-Pet. When you take an action, you may spend 1 PP to take a second action with a Boudicca power. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Boudicca to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Milestones AGENT OF A.R.M.O.R. ''' '''1 XP When you relay information about alternate realities or timelines to A.R.M.O.R. 3 XP When you stress out a threat from an alternate reality or timeline. 10 XP When you are promoted in the hierarchy or the agency, or leave A.R.M.O.R. to follow your own ways. DAUGHTER OF HEROES AND MONSTERS 1 XP When you talk to someone about your heritage for the first time during a scene. 3 XP When you encounter one of your relatives from Earth 616 or Earth 8009 or a member of the Hulk Family for the first time. 10 XP When you confront Thundra and either kill her, or reconcile with her. GIRL FROM EARTH 8009 1 XP When you misinterpret something basic about humans from this timeline. 3 XP When you cause someone stress because of your inexperience with this timeline. 10 XP When you make a big step towards integrating into life in this timeline or go the other way and become even more savage and feministic. LYRA WALTERS Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Insecure in Customs of Earth 616, Level-Headed Specialties Acrobatics Rookie D6, Tech Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Hulk Family Category:A.R.M.O.R. Category:Avengers Academy Category:Defenders Category:Gynosure Category:Gamma